


A Problem

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth isn’t sure what’s wrong with Connor, except he’s staring at him like he’s seeing a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bones, Angel or BtVS. None of these are my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for prompt ## 71 a truth and a lie on the tthdrabble challenge.

He’s standing there eyes wide, shaking.

“Is there a problem?” Booth asks.

“No.” He looks like he’s seen a ghost.

“You sure?”

“I’m here to pick up Zack.”

Which is the point that Zack looks over and greets, “Connor um I’m not…”

Connor’s stare goes from Booth to Zack, “Dawn said that if I had to drag you from the lab kicking and screaming then…and I’ve already talked to Dr. Brennan.”

“What?” Zack asks as Brennan walks in.

She gives him a smile, “Have a nice night.”

“But…”

Connor eyes snap over Booth once more before he drags Zack away.


End file.
